Zhou Tai
Zhou Tai is a character who first appears in Dynasty Warriors 4 and continues to be present in the following games. He is a former pirate who joined Wu with his comrade, Jiang Qin. He fights alongside Sun Ce and also serves Sun Quan. He saved Sun Quan many times on the battlefield, eventually becoming his right-hand protector. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 25 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors After Sun Ce's death, Zhou Tai acts as one of Sun Quan's powerful warriors on the field. Thus, he is usually positioned near his lord in many battles, such as Yi Ling, Bai Di Castle and He Fei Castle. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Zhou Tai is one of the many generals unwillingly serving Orochi. An officer in Sun Quan's army, he helps his lord escape capture at He Fei. He later joins Sun Ce's rebellion in the battle's aftermath. Character Information Personality Zhou Tai is the classic calm and seemingly mute warrior who is merciless to his foes. He only talks when necessary and roughly mumbles one liners (his lines are surrounded with ellipses in the Japanese script). His hard-to-approach and taciturn demeanor belie a sincerely kind and loyal man of Wu. He cares greatly for Sun Quan's safety and won't hesitate to sacrifice himself for his lord's well being. Voice Actors * Michael McConnohie - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Travis Willingham - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English) * Hideo Ishikawa - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Zhou Tai (Quotes) *"Care to finish this?" *"So this...is the end?" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Zhou Tai advances forward twice, swinging his sword in opposite directions. * , : Turns around, crouches and brings the sheath of his katana up. * , , ( , , ): Brings blade out in and out of it's scabbard lightning-fast multiple times, ended with a last stroke. * , , , : Builds power in forearm and releases it via unsheathing his katana out of it's scabbard vigorously. * , , , , : Stomps on the ground, letting loose a small earthquake in front of him. * , , , , , ( ): Zhou Tai brings his sword out of it's case, and brings it back to behind his shoulder. Ended with a powerful, piercing action with the blade. * : While staying in place, Zhou Tai pivots to each side, also bringing his katana to each side and making an x-figure with it' movements. Ended with dashing forward, turning around, bowing and crouching, and sheathing his sword. * , : Jump, then swipe. * , : Jump, then sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air, for continuous aerial hits. Horse Moveset * : Zhou Tai leans to each side, and quickly swings his weapon. * , , , , , : Six attacks to the right side. * : Repeating slashes to the right side until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Zhou Tai's characteristic style of swordsmanship is known as Iaido, or Battojutsu. Zhou Tai's attacks mainly consist of low and swift horizontal slices. His wide range and high rotation speed also give him higher accuracy in hitting his enemy and other distractions around him. This makes him a deadly close range fighter, and perfect for singling out strong opponents and finishing them. His moves tend to have some recovery time. If he fails to hit an opponent, it can leave him wide open for punishment. His moves also do not promote his mobility, as his attacks frequently require him to be stationary. Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Requirements for Obtaining Setsuna :Map: He Fei :Restrictions: No restrictions :Requirements: Rescue Sun Quan and his four sub-officers. Then defeat Taishi Ci and Liu Yong. :Strategy: # Ignore all sub-officers and run straight up into He Fei castle. # Kill all the soldiers surrounding until a message says that Sun Quan is rescued. He'll begin to retreat towards the bottom. He'll take the right route of the lake. # Rescue the 2 sub-officers on the way by killing enough soldiers around them. # Taishi Ci appears in front of the middle bridge to block the path (the bridge Sun Jian destroyed at Battle of He Fei). Do not let Sun Quan meet him (or else he'll get killed) by leaving him with a few soldiers. # Gan Ning will appear from the bottom of the screen around this time. Ignore him. # Go to the other side of the lake and rescue the two sub-officers there. # Ambush party in the He Fei castle. Ignore it. # Kill Taishi Ci. # Liu Yong appears at the bottom of the screen. Kill him. # Get 500 KOs. #Level 11 weapon message. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Dusk *Stage: Battle of Yi Ling (Wu) *Location: Inside the Stone Sentinal Maze, a little south from the entrance. *Requirements: Zhou Tai must Zhao Yun before the fire attack goes off. The fire attack must succeed. Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Info Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Zhou Tai - Dynasty Warriors 4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Zhoutai-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Zhoutai-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Zhou Tai dw6 render.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Zhoutai-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Zhoutai-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Wu characters